Jam & Cream
by misha-usa
Summary: Tsuna está muy enfadado, pero por suerte tarde o temprano todo tiene su recompensa…


Me he encontrado esto haciendo limpieza en mi ordenador y, bueno, supongo que en su día deví a (o no) escribirlo como fic-celebración del cumple de Tsuna, pero considerando que fue en octubre y que, conociéndome, si devo esperar al octubre siguiente para subirlo no lo haré jamás, ahí va :)

En su día surgió como respuesta a un reto de _Neko6_ que, supongo, devía pedir algo de D/Boss27

Lo de siempre: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

_"¿Por qué mierda no se ha presentado todavía? Está a punto de terminar el día, y él sin aparecer…_

Sentado tras su amplio escritorio, extrañamente vacío de papeleo, el 10º capo de los Vongola repiquetea nerviosamente sobre la mesa con los dedos; casi taladrando la puerta de la habitación con la mirada, ordenándole mentalmente que se abra de una vez y que él aparezca al otro lado con un _Lo siento_ y una radiante sonrisa, de esas que le hacen olvidar todos sus enfados.

_No se habrá podido olvidar…_

Mira nerviosamente a su muñeca una vez más, las agujas del reloj parecen avanzar más lentas de lo normal.

_Si se ha olvidado juro que lo mato…_

Se levanta y da un par de vueltas por la habitación, mira por el amplio ventanal hacia el jardín… _¿No viene nadie aun?_ Enfadado, hinchando infantilmente los carrillos, extrae el celular de su bolsillo trasero y marca su número pulsando demasiado fuerte las teclas, que se quejan con un pitido ahogado. En la pantalla luminiscente aparece su nombre recortado en letras negras mientras establece contacto: uno, dos, tres pitidos… seis… y salta el buzón de voz –"_Ha llamado al…_"- cuelga sin dejar terminar de hablar a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

_Joder_

Vuelve a guardarse el teléfono de mala gana, no sin antes comprobar la hora en la pantalla. _Son casi las doce…_ Frunciendo el ceño se encamina con paso firme hacia la puerta: no va a esperarlo más. Ya no vale la pena esperar más, _¿por qué debería hacerlo, de todos modos, cuando ha tenido todo el día para venir y no lo ha hecho?_ Agarra con rabia el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir. _Capullo_

En el justo momento en que va a tirar de la puerta hacia si, alguien la empuja desde el otro lado, golpeándolo con la puerta en las narices, literalmente hablando.

-¡Mierda!- presiona su nariz y levanta la cabeza intentando parar la hemorragia. Por la puerta entreabierta asoma la cabeza de Yamamoto.

-¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?- termina de abrir la puerta y se acerca a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Estás sangrando- en su cara se dibuja una expresión preocupada, y un mal disimulado amago de sonrisa.

_¿Y de quién es la culpa?_ –Nah, no es nada…- se aproxima al escritorio para coger un pañuelo. –¿Qué querías?- _¿Es que nada va a salir bien hoy?_

-Te ha llegado un paquete- la frase capta inmediatamente la atención del chico, que se gira rápidamente con mirada demandante. -Uno enorme ^_^-

-¿De quién?- una pequeña esperanza le ilumina la cara

El guardián de la Lluvia rebusca en los bolsillos de su americana y le tiende una nota –Lo manda Dino en representación de la familia Cavallone –

Acepta la nota y la inspecciona en busca de algo más, pero es exactamente eso lo que dice: Cordialmente… (blablabla) … por los Cavallone. Desilusionado, arroja la tarjeta sobre el escritorio –Y supongo que lo habrá mandado por mensajero… claro- Se revuelve el pelo, hastiado –Está bien, ¿dónde lo has dejado?-

El moreno esboza una sonrisa preocupada, se ha dado cuenta de la desilusión de su amigo -¿Lo tienes en el pasillo, te lo entro? Aunque no sé si pasará por la puerta….- sin esperar una respuesta sale por donde ha entrado y reaparece empujando una enorme caja blanca decorada con un ostentoso lazo rojo de seda bordada con detalles equinos. _No tienen muy buen gusto por el diseño, que se diga…_ Al entrar en el despacho arrastra la alfombra con él. _Vaya mierda de caja gigante, ¿a quién se le ocurre mandar algo así?_ El joven capo se acerca y lo ayuda a acabar de entrarlo tirando de un lado de la caja, que pesa una barbaridad. Cuando terminan, el moreno se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente soltando un sonoro suspiro, dando así por concluida su tarea. –Venga pues, ahí te dejo con tu regalo ^_^ ¿Ya me contarás qué es, eh?- _Ya puede valer la pena con lo que me ha costado subirlo por la maldita escalera_

-¡V-vale!- la puerta se cierra con un golpe sordo, dejándolo de nuevo solo en la habitación. Dirige una mirada turba a la enorme caja. _Ni tan solo se ha pasado a saludar…esta no se la perdono._ –A ver, que me habrá mandado esta vez…- Rodea el paquete buscando el mejor punto por el que abrirlo, tira de un cabo del gran lazo y se deshace de él echándolo al suelo bajo su escritorio; abre la caja por un lateral y se asoma al interior. _¿Qué es esto?_ Separa un poco más las solapas del paquete para que la luz penetre en el interior. _Vaya, una tarta._ Termina de quitar la caja y la echa a un lado. -Una tarta GIGANTE de tropecientos pisos o_oU- Echa una mirada crítica al enorme pastel: doce pisos de brioix cubierto de mermelada de fresa y hábilmente decorados con nata montada y anises de colores gotean sobre la alfombra. –Y encima medio deshecha- _Me pregunto si será realmente comestible…_ Acerca una mano con el índice extendido para probar la mermelada en un punto en el que parece conservar un aspecto suficientemente parecido al que debió ser el original, pasa el dedo por la superficie viscosa arrastrando una pequeña cantidad del material rojizo y…

El pastel explota haciendo volar por los aires diez quilos de nata montada, mermelada y brioix con un alegre -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOS~~~!- y en su centro aparece un rubio de ojos azules completamente comestible. –¡El 10º capo de la ilustre familia Cavallone te felicita por tus recién cumplidos 20 tacos y te regala este pedazo de Zabaglione para que te lo comas tú solito!-

Desde el suelo (se cayó del susto), con la cara cubierta de nata y una perfecta perspectiva del Zabaglione en cuestión, la expresión de enfado congelada en la cara del joven Vongola se funde en una cálida sonrisa. _Más vale tarde que nunca._ Un pequeño reloj de cuco colgado de la pared da las doce mientras el chico se levanta del suelo y se sacude la nata del pelo con dejadez.

-Vaya- se aproxima al rubio y cruza las manos tras su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si (adiós camisa~) –...eso es mucha comida para mí, no sé si me la podré acabar toda...- le lame un poco de nata del lóbulo de la oreja y besa su cuello.

El mayor ríe flojito cuando con la lengua comienza a trazar la curva de su cuello _Cosquillas3_ Abraza la cintura del pequeño capo y le susurra al oído –Algo se nos ocurrirá-"

FIN

P.D.- Zabaglione es un postre italiano hecho a base de huevo y naranja y… noseque más. No me apedreéis porfa, enserio hacía mucho que no me ponía a escribir nada X_x


End file.
